Opposite But Similar
by Zephyrxlen
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were always close...but how close? Here is what happened behind the scenes. -Naruto's Side- SasuNaruSasu
1. Opposite But Similar

**A/N:** This will begin Naruto's half of the story from his POV (Point of view). Sasuke's half (Point of view) can be found in Similar But Opposite. While it's not required to read both (you can understand each story as it stands on its own) further explanation to Sasuke's actions will be found in Similar But Opposite. Likewise, the explanations for Naruto's actions will be found here in Opposite But Similar! Now, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

_Opposite But Similar_

"Dammit." He crumpled up another paper, not bothering to toss it at the overflowing trash can and laid his head on the desk. He knew what he wanted to say, Uchiha Sasuke was never speechless. He just couldn't put the words down on paper. Sighing he pulled another piece of paper closer, and began again.

* * *

He stared at the paper. It had obviously been crumpled and abused even though it now rested in a perfect rectangle. He stared at it... because he didn't want to open it. He didn't want to see the words written on paper. He didn't want to read the words that would shatter and burn what was left of his heart.

He closed his eyes, and decided there was nothing left to shatter, nothing left to shatter, because it was no longer there. Sasuke had it. And he always would. And so he began to read.

_Dear dobe,_

_I won't say 'if you're reading this that means I've left', because that's how these always start, ne?_

As Naruto read these words, it was as if the old Sasuke was bleeding through, and he quickly read on to the next lines, oblivious at the moment to the ink splotch at the bottom of the paper, nearly covering three words.

_I probably shouldn't say this, because I know it will give you false hope. But I know what you want, and I've thought about what I really feel, and what I really want. So maybe this hope won't be so false._

_I'm sorry dobe. I'm sorry for hurting you, and I'm sorry for leaving you. But this is something I have to do, and something I have to do by myself. And I'm not sorry for that. I don't expect you to forgive me, and I know I deserve any hatred you give me._

_You mean more to me than words can describe. You taught me that if there's someone who can leave and cause scars on my impure heart, there's also someone who can heal them. You're that someone, dobe._

_But right now these scars need to stay fresh. Right now, I need to finish what he started. I need to destroy him. And you don't have to understand. Just trust me, please._

_And I do... have one favor. I know I have no right to ask this of you... but I need to. Please, please, don't stop smiling. Don't lose that light that made me love you in the first place. Keep smiling, for me. And if you can't smile for me... then smile for the others. Don't lose your light._

_I love you_

_Sasuke_


	2. Thoughts of a Monster

_Thoughts of a Monster_

He used to love thunderstorms. They would wash away his memories, the pain of his past, for a minute, for an hour. The dark sky, so unknown and mysterious, it would captivate him. And sometimes, all he would want to do would be to just lie down and watch the lightning streak across the sky, soaking himself to his skin.

No mother would come and scold him, he had none. No one would go look for him, no one cared. And the thunderstorm, what everyone was afraid of, misunderstood and beautiful in its danger was his. His sanctuary.

Or it used to be.

* * *

It started off, one simple day in Konoha, where one loud and obnoxious blonde ninja-to-be was assigned to the team of the one boy he hated, and the one girl he loved. But his want to beat one and impress the other would change, and the word would be upside-down as everything went backwards. And then, when it was all destroyed, and when his original plan-original dream-came true, he would wish for the opposite. The opposite that he had once, but no more. That was his cruel and twisted destiny.

* * *

He had always been the monster, unwanted, uncared for but save a few that were concerned, but could never be family.

But the first time he had seen his one day rival, it had been before all those fate-changing days, before anything, before the hate and jealousy.

That day was his first at the academy, and he had actually woken up on time for once, rushing to get to the building early. Now, he thought, now he would be able to make friends! Other children not surrounded by the adults that hated him. For what, he had not known…yet.

His mind was filled with his goals and his dreams for the future as he left his lonesome apartment and began walking down the sunny streets, a bright smile on his face. Little did he know, but today was the day when his life would change forever.

Maybe if he had known, he would have never woken up, or wanted to wake up.

Maybe he would have done everything differently.

* * *

When he had arrived for his first day of ninja training, he noticed that even now the children avoided him, apparently they had caught on to their parent's fear. His smile faded as time for him froze, the rest of the people becoming a blur as hugs and good-luck wishes were shared, soon after followed by good-byes and the dispersing of his classmates into their own separate groups already. He on the other hand-he was left alone. Unwelcome.

He turned to go to a bench on the far side of the school yard, but just as he was about to take a step-someone was pushed into him. He gave a very un-boyish squeak as he rolled over in the dirt with another body, unknowing if the said body was going to attack him or something.

In fact, his comrade did the very opposite, the second their momentum had stopped, the boy who had fallen into him jumped up and screeched,

"I'm gonna kill you ni-san!!!"

Another older, taller, but similar figure of the boy a few yards away smirked before turning around to leave.

Little did either of those present at the time know that those words would become truth one day in the future. A truth unsusceptible.

The boy turned around while retorting to the blonde he had been rammed into,

"And next time, watch where you're going!"

Insulted, and immediately defensive, the said blonde jumped up with the words already coming out of his mouth.

"No, you watch it! I wasn't the one being pushed!"

He glared at the pale face framed by raven-dark hair.

And eyes as black as his storm clouds glared back into azure ones.

"I'm Sasuke. Uchiha, Sasuke."

The boy said to him as he smirked and crossed his arms, putting an emphasis on his surname. The blonde didn't show any form of recognition. For who had ever trained him in the art of subtlety or the knowledge of all the village's clans and their prowess?

"So?"

He had snapped back to a very shocked looking face.

"My name's Naruto. U-zu-ma-ki, Naruto! And you better not forget it!"

The boy looked very taken aback before replying with.

"You don't know who I am?"

The blonde mimicked crossing his arms before snorting,

"Nope!"

Sasuke seemed to be lost in thought, and took a few moments before asking slowly, with all the dignity a seven year old could muster,

"Do you want to play with me?"

The blonde's eyes widened for a moment before giving a grin so big his cheeks hurt, all previous rivalry forgotten between the two of them.

"Sure!"

And they lost themselves while they pretended to be the greatest ninja the world has ever known. A couple times, others tried to join in, but every time they did, Sasuke would send them away with a look. Naruto would complain, but his new friend would ignore him.

And somewhere, eternities away from where the two boys played and laughed before being called inside with the rest of their class to start their futures, cruel Fate laughed.

Uzumaki Naruto's happiness would never last. If it did, who would she play with?

* * *

It was a sunny day, when, for the first time since they had met a year ago, Sasuke had not come to school. Curious as to all the jitters surrounding him in class today, he carefully asked Sakura if she knew where Sasuke was. She looked rather nervous for a moment, as if he was going to do something to her, before replying, wide eyes filled with suddenly newfound tears.

"Sasuke-kun's whole clan was killed last night."

Naruto stumbled backwards as his eyes widened at the news. Sasuke's…whole…family?

That day was the first time he skipped school because he wasn't hurt. Sasuke never knew why he wasn't at school, those days when he was abused by some of those villagers in town, but he felt that as a friend, he should try to find his dark-eyed companion.

He had been running past the river on his way to the hospital when he spotted a small person on the shore, soaked to the bone.

Naruto ran to the figure, stopping when he was about three feet away from the now only living Uchiha in Konoha.

"Sasuke? Are you ok-"

"Go away."

"No."

His best-friend turned around before screaming at him,

"I said GO AWAY!"

Naruto took a step back before steadying himself a glaring at the raven.

"I ONLY CAME HERE TO HELP YOU!"

"WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Sasuke huffed and glared right back.

For the first time, that glare was filled with pure hate. At what, Naruto wasn't sure, but it scared him.

"WHY NOT?!"

He screamed before Sasuke seemed to lose it and punched him. He stumbled backwards and tripped on his own feet, landing on his rear as he clutched the side of his face.

"I-"  
The Uchiha huffed,

"-don't need-help-"

His once friend looked towards him with eyes now identical to the angry thunderstorms that had always made Naruto forget, cursing him to forget no more, but instead remember. Remember those eyes.

"-from a monster."

Naruto's already shocked eyes widened as they threatened to spill over with tears.

"Y-you-"

"I overheard the nurses at the hospital. They say everything, because I've hung out with you, and you cursed me. It's all YOUR FAULT!"

Naruto shook his head as his best-friend, his only friend, said the words he'd always had nightmares about.

"I hate you."

And Uchiha Sasuke left him in the mud-for the first time.

There would be many more times to follow.

And that brings us to the first day. That first, fateful day.


	3. I Owed You

_I Owed You_

Naruto loathed him.

He loathed him with every single fiber of his being.

Over time, that hurt, that pain, that utter feeling of betrayal that…bastard had put him through, without even batting an eye-lash for, it had developed. It was now something else entirely, a mix of all those emotions…into a feeling so strong, there were no words for it.

Loath…hate…that was just as close as the blonde could get.

And yet, not even those words seemed to fit the emotions running throughout him when he glared at the object of his current fumes. And yet, if it wasn't hating or loathing…what was it really?

Naruto couldn't place it. But all he knew was that it angered him on a level no one else saw.

So when he was placed on a team with…him, he had objected. Loudly, but not as loud as he wanted too. If he had done that, he would have been screaming at the top of the Hokage Mountain. And that still probably wouldn't have been enough.

He loathed him.

* * *

They stood at the designated area Kakashi-sensei had assigned them to, waiting in the long hours of the morning. Naruto, wanting to impress his sensei, had even skipped breakfast like he was told to, resisting the sweet box of ramen waiting on his messy counter for him. He yawned as he slumped to the ground. Yeah, he HAD gone to bed early, but even still….wasn't, "Be here by dawn" so prehistory?

He was about to nod off when he realized that the bastard was looking at him with a superior smirk. Oh no, the demon-carrier would not fall asleep first now. No. Way.

It took all of his will power to heave himself up and groggily wipe his eyes. He glanced at Sakura, asleep and curled up into a ball on the grass.

The two boys both stood for a moment, purposely looking in opposite directions, behaving quite immature for their age as they tried not to look at each other. The tension was rising, the pressure was mounting, when, on the moment of moments--

His stomach let out an audible growl.

He whirled around and glared at the quiet chuckle behind him, infamous Uzumaki temper in all its fury.

"Eh-YOU SHADDUP!"

The prick still had on the whole, "I'm so much better then you" look, his smile in the infamous Uchiha smirk.

"You're pathetic."

"Yeah, WELL AT LEAST I HAVE THINGS THAT I BROUGHT JUST IN CASE!"

Naruto shouted back, whipping out, from his bag, an almighty,

Bento Box.

"Yatta! I knew this would come in handy!"

He said gleefully as he waved it in front of Sasuke's face, doing a little happy dance. The raven shot him an infamous Uchiha glare before hissing,

"Shhh!! Do you want her to wake up?!"

Motioning to the pink-haired form on the ground, beginning to turn.

"So what if she does?"

Sasuke didn't seem to think the blonde was worthy enough to be graced with an answer, so instead, turned his head away and sniffed.

What a prickish bastard.

Naruto began to unwrap his box slowly, looking at the Uchiha to see if he would get a reaction.

And was happily satisfied as with another tear, the avenger turned around ever so subtly to remark with,

"So you don't care if you get sick and throw up later today? You really are an idiot."

"Why do you care?"

Came the instant retort. Sasuke looked momentarily stunned, but then glared again.

Ha-where was that smirk now?

Naruto ho-hummed to himself as he snapped open his chopsticks.

And heard another stomach growl.

Turning to the only possible source to the sound, Naruto grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Sasuke was refusing to look at him. And just as Naruto opened his mouth to tease his new teammate, a memory flashed across his eyes.

_"Wow Sasuke, that sure looks good!" _

A seven year old Naruto commented upon his best friend's homemade lunch.

"Yeah, Mom made it for me."

Sasuke replied. A little smugly. But Naruto was used to that, so he didn't really mind.

The raven haired boy glanced towards his companion, and at the empty spot at the table in front of him.

"Where's your lunch?"

Naruto didn't look at him as he replied slightly unabashedly with,

"I…don't have a Mom to make it for me…"

"Why?"

The Uchiha seemed genuinely curious. Naruto thought for a moment before saying,

"I…don't know…I don't have a Dad either."

"So that's why you never bring lunch?"

Sasuke said solemnly, staring directly into Naruto's eyes in that unnerving way he did that constantly made the blonde nervous.

The Kyuubi-holder blushed a bit.

"Umm…yeah…"

"Well then. You can have mine."

Sasuke resolved the problem quite easily in his head, his reasons unknown to Naruto as he pushed his lunch over to his blue-eyes friend, who instantly pushed it back at his friend.

"No-it's yours. Your Mom made it especially for--"

"No."

Sasuke pushed the bento back at his friend. Then smiled.

"You eat it. You can just owe me later."

But later never came.  


As Naruto returned into reality, he decided to do something he knew he would regret later.

He stood up.

And walked over to Sasuke.

And offered up his "breakfast".

The raven looked at him for a moment, utter bewilderment written all over his elegant features, so different from Naruto's own.

"Wha--"

"I owed you."

Naruto glared before shoving it into his teammate's hands roughly as the dawn of realization began to form on the Uchiha's face. He walked back to where he was lounging about before, and sat down again, his back to the avenger. Slowly but surely falling into a slumber on the ground a little farther away from Sakura, not wanting to move around in his sleep and be near her in an awkward position when she awoke. Besides, all of his pride was lost already, now losing the unspoken battle of falling asleep first meant nothing more to him.

He never saw Sasuke's eyes trying to kill him with a look before the boy ate silently.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto found himself tied to a post.

His stomach grumbled violently as he thought of hundreds of indecent obscenities about what Kakashi's mother did with a monkey while he tried to break his bonds. His other teammates remained silent next to him, Sakura quietly eating, Sasuke staring at his own lunch, unmoving, though the chopsticks were poised in his hands, as if ready to dig in any moment. Naruto would've paid to know what was going on within his rival's head, but froze was the bento he was staring at before was offered up to him by the bastard. This was a surprising development. His eyes widened marginally.

"Here."

Was all the raven said to him. But that was all he needed to say. Naruto couldn't do anything but stutter.

And under his breath he heard Sasuke, the baron of bastards, the prince of pricks, muttered four words, inaudible to all but the blonde,

"You never owed me."

And that was all he had needed to say, that was ALL he needed to say.

For the beginnings of forgiveness to start working its way through Naruto's heart.

Though the bastard would always be a bastard.


	4. The Melancholy of Midgets

_The Melancholy of Midgets_

After they had met Kakashi, and had finally been accepted as genin on his team, Naruto could remember his first mission. Which he was assigned with the one and only Sasuke.

"What's Kakashi's problem? Giving him and Sakura the job of finding the missing kids while we have to watch the rest of the academy midgets!!"

He had yelled his thoughts to his thoroughly annoyed teammate as he stood up on the bench his companion had been sitting on, watching the mad kids run around like crazy people. Damn those suckers were fast for their age. Naruto thought that they would probably give him a good run for his money if they wanted too…thankfully enough though, they were completely oblivious to their…babysitters.

Naruto chuckled at the idea of "Sasuke" and "Babysitter" in the same sentence. The raven did not look to pleased at the blonde's inside joke, and gave him a look as though he was about to say something when one small girl, a child from the orphanage, came up to them with a completely solemn look on her face. She was pretty, with blonde hair and big green eyes, and seemingly already infatuated with Sasuke.

"Uhh…Can…can I have…some…i-ice-cream?"

She asked shyly, poking her fingers together just like Hinata always did, motioning to where Naruto now noticed the ice-cream man was standing at, surrounded by a throng of children, and trying to fend them all off with a cone. Not working. Naruto gave one of his trademark smiles.

"Sure you can! Anyone can if they brought the money!"

The girl looked crestfallen.

"But…but…I…don't have any…money…"

She gave a pleading look to the last living Uchiha.

"Can I…pwease…have…some…money…mister?"

Naruto, already thinking her adorable with her slight lisp and utter innocence, kneeled down next to her.

"Yah Sasuke, Pwease?"

He copied. Sasuke gave him a look.

"No."

He said. Naruto made a puppy dog face.

"Pleeeeeease Sasuke rich-pants? Don't be a teme for once--OH!"

He glanced at the girl, who looked confused at the terminology he had just invoked. He stumbled to try and explain to her what the word "bastard" meant while at the same time saying how it was a bad word and shouldn't be used by someone of her tender age…He looked at his teammate.

Who was smirking.

In retaliation, Naruto jumped up and got close enough to the raven that their noses were touching.

"Now you have to give me the money in compensation for me."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in that way only he could.

"And what makes you think I care about your compensation?"

"TEME!"

Sasuke's smirk grew more pronounced.

"Fine." He said.

"But only…if you watch over the midgets for the rest of the hour we have."

Naruto was torn. A whole hour handling…

A boy yanked a girl's pigtails, and was slammed into the dirt violently, said girl squishing his head.

"Ummm…I don't think that--"

The eye-brow cocked again. Damn his smugness.

"Don't tell me you don't think you can handle it, Dobe."

And THERE it was. Sasuke's new favored nickname for him.

"TEME, IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME, I WILL KILL YOU--"

He then realized that the ice-cream man had escaped, for all the children were surrounding him and the Uchiha with all their mouth's opened into small o's. Even that kid who had gotten his brains smashed in earlier by that pigtailed girl, his front teeth missing.

"I mean…I will…umm…FINE! GIVE ME THE MONEY!"

And Sasuke continued to smirk superiorly as he gracefully produced his wallet, almost magically, as if from thin air. The children 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. Sasuke gave a glare at a poor midget that got too close, and the kid was sent scurrying away, as if burned by the intensity. Naruto sighed as he shook his head.

"Sasuke-tem--I mean--san, stop scarring the kiddies."

"They're annoying."

Was the retort as their audience watched them bicker; their heads swinging back and fourth like a pendulum.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I am stating the facts. They are annoying."

"But they're so cute!"

There was an eye-twitch. Naruto grinned.

"No they're not."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

Naruto made a mock-gasp as he grabbed the closest youngster and held him up. Just so happened to be that dirty pig-tail puller boy. The kid gave Sasuke a big, gap-toothed grin. The Uchiha flinched on the inside. Naruto KNEW it.

"Isn't he cute Sasuke?!"

"No."

Naruto put the boy down before getting into his best friends bubble, dubbed by Kakashi as Sasuke's ENPS (aka, the Emo's Needed Personal Space), and glared into his rival's storm cloud eyes.

"Give me the money then. And don't care about the kids. You are a cruel and cold-hearted man, you know that? You'd probably leave the poor things out in the cold you tem-ah-evil person."

"I would--"

All of a sudden a little voice piped up with,

"Umm, excuse me…mwisters?"

Naruto grudgingly left Sasuke's bubble to turn to that girl from earlier, the one who had started this whole conversation.

"What is it sweetie?"

Naruto said softly to her, and she gave him a smile before innocently, oh, so innocently asking,

"Umm…are you two marrwied like Mommy and Daddy were? Because you argue just like they did…"

"Or just like Iruka-sensei and that weird white-haired sensei do--"

Someone piped from the back.

The girl trailed off at the look on Sasuke's face was one of utter shock. Naruto felt his own cheeks heat up before crouching to get on the same level as the girl before hesitantly replying with,

"Well, umm, no, we're not…because…uhh…because--"

"Because we're too young too marry."

Sasuke saved him as he incoherently mumbled on. The girl looked abashed before smartly retorting with,

"Nonsense! You're never too woung to marry!"

There was the lisp again. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the masses of children nod slowly before piling in closer to him and the stoic raven.

"Ummm…yes you can be…what was your name again?"

"Hyou."

"Well then…umm…Hyou, actually you can be too young to marry bec-because well…"

Damn this conversation was getting too awkward for him!

"I'm married to Miak." the girl stated with utter seriousness, holding up a pretty silver ring gracing the correct finger as one of the boys in the back raised his hand.

"Yatta--that's me!"

Naruto just stared.

"Oh…umm…well then…"

What had ever happened to ice-cream? Naruto nervously looked around fro a solution…and there were none to be had. Damn.

"Don't worry mwisters--we'll all marry you!"

"I don't think so--"

Sasuke cut in momentarily before the group of the midgets took a menacing step forward as one group. Naruto gulped…

"Well…ah...anno…if you reaeeellly want to…which you don't have to because--"

"Don't worry mwister! I'll be your bridesmaid!!"

Bunches of other girls giggled. And a few more volunteered. Naruto FELT Sasuke's glare boring into his back. And as he was hauled away from the raven by the girls, he felt a puff of air near his ear as Sasuke said,

"And YOU wanted to buy them ice-cream."

Then the oblivious blonde realized something.

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE--HOW COME I HAVE BRIDESMAIDS, I'M NOT A BRIDE--"

The girls continued to giggle as they dragged him off. Naruto glared at Sasuke, who had begun snickering.

Again.

The bastard.

* * *

Two hours later, Sasuke and Naruto were a "happily" married couple.

Naruto wanted to kill his new "husband" already.

The Uchiha and him didn't have to kiss on the lips thankfully, the kids still considered that gross, and "didn't want them catching cooties" or some such strangeness.

No, they had just been required to peck each other on the cheek in the middle of the silent academy playground after Hyou had solemnly said the vows. Sasuke's teeth had been clenched the whole time.

"You may kiss."

Thank the gods she had at least left the bride part out, and Naruto could get away from this with SOME scraps of his dignity. Though this reminded him terribly of…that time…

_"Hey, Naruto?"_

_"Yeah Sasu-kun?"_

_A seven year old Naruto replied as he sat on the swing on the playground, Sasuke pushing him back and fourth. He had taken to call his best-friend Sasu-kun now, like most of the girls did. It was more fun. And Sasuke, though he had scowled at first, now gave a small smile and a shake of his head every time he heard it._

_"Are you gonna get married?"_

_Naruto's wide blue eyes looked at his friend curiously as he turned halfway backwards on the still moving swing._

_"I think so…why?"_

_"Who are you going to get married to?"_

_Sasuke asked, completely seriously, his tone monotone._

_"Umm…I dunno…"_

_The blonde's face then brightened immensely._

_"No--I DO know--I'll get married to you Sasu-kun!"_

_Storm-cloud eyes widened fractionally before Sasuke gave a genuine smile of his own, a special thing that only Naruto ever got to see._

_"Really?"_

_"Yah--why not?!"_

_"Umm…I don't know…because…"_

_The raven had stopped pushing the swing, and it had slowly come to a stop. Naruto jumped off._

_"What? Is…there something wrong…with me--"_

_Blue eyes asked more accusingly then his words ever could before Sasuke cut him off with a,_

_"No-no, there's nothing wrong with you! You're pretty!!"_

_Naruto snorted._

_"Am not! I'm handsome!"_

_Sasuke gave a smirk._

_"Whatever…but…"_

_"But what Sasu-kun?"_

_"Shouldn't I ask you like I'm supposed too?"_

_And with that Sasuke grabbed the Kyuubi-vessel's hand and asked,_

_"Naruto, Will you marry me?"_

_"Sure!"_

_Came the gleeful reply._

_And the rest of the day was spent playing a new game, except that this one was all about their home and whatnot, they even got into a fight over whether their couch would be orange or not. Sasuke vehemently opposed to Naruto's idea..._

_But the idea was forgotten by the next day._

Naruto look startled for a moment at the sudden memory relapse. He hadn't thought about that in years… But before he knew it, all the little midgets were chanting,

"Come on, kiss, kiss, kiss--"

And as if to end it with a roll of his eyes, Sasuke leaned forward, hands in his pockets in his usual lazy-ass manner and brushed his lips against Naruto's rough cheek in an innocent and uncalled for gesture of affection. Funny, Naruto was under the impression that Sasuke would rather kill all the midgets then be caught showing, gasp, AFFECTION!

In return, because now everyone was looking at him, Naruto leaned forward as Sasuke pulled away, and brushed perfectly smooth ivory cheeks with his slightly chapped lips. The Uchiha then pulled back abruptly and whirled on the children.

"This never happened. Understand?"

He said the last words with a promise of threats to come. The kids looked terrified.

"Yes mister…"

They said in unison. Naruto wondered why he just didn't use the "Super Uchiha Glare of Doom" before…but whatever.

Then, at that moment, Iruka, Kakashi, and Sakura returned.

"Wow Sasuke and Naruto, you guys did a really good job taking care of them--"

Iruka had started with praise at the kid's utter silence before Kakashi interrupted with,

"Midgets are annoying."

Their sensei lifted up his leg--to which the missing three toddlers from the day-care were clinging too, and shook them off and into the soft dirt as Iruka gave the silver-haired nin a look.

But as if to purposely ruin their moment, Hyou piped up from nowhere with,

"Iwuka sensei?"

Iruka turned to the girl with a smile as he crouched down to her level.

"What is it sweetie?"

"What's a teme?"

Everyone froze.

Except for Sasuke and Kakashi. They snickered under their breaths.

"NARUTO--"

Needless to say, Naruto and Sasuke never got the job of babysitting the midgets again.

And Naruto remembered to never ask for ice-cream in the Uchiha's presence for a long time to come.


End file.
